Home or here
by MyRedvines
Summary: My first Little House fic, it's based when Mary goes to Iowa to attend the blind school. Please Read and Review, would be extreamly appreciated : .
1. The real you

_I want to go home… I'm tired of this…. I hate it here _Mary thought as she sat and waited in the blind school

"I'm looking for Mary Ingalls."

Mary turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"I'm Mary Ingalls." she replied.

"My name is Adam Kendall, I'll be your main teacher." Adam said.

"Please walk over to me." he said.

_Ugh, do I have to? _Mary thought to herself.

"I don't want to." She said stubbornly.

"Do it Mary." Adam said.

She sighed and stood up.

"Follow my voice" he said and held his arm out.

Mary began walking in the direction of his voice, holding her arms out in front of her.

"Don't shuffle" He said.

"What am I supposed do?" she snapped and came to a stop.

"Walk, not drag" Adam replied.

Mary, now irritated, silently huffed and began moving towards Adam. She touched his arm and stopped walking.

"You're from Walnut Grove Mary?" Adam asked.

"Yes" she flatly. _And I wouldn't mind going back there _she added in her head.

"Did you enjoy school?" he asked.

"I loved it" Mary replied miserably.

"Well maybe you'll a quick learner here" Adam suggested.

_That's likely _she thought.

**(A:N/) So, that's the first chapter, this may be just numerous chapters of one-shots or I might actually turn it into a story, haven't decided yet. It's my first little house on the prairie fic. Please review. (:**


	2. Don't leave me here

Chapter two

"Come on Mary, how about I show you to your room" Mr Enges, the owner of the school said.

Mary grabbed onto her pa's arm and they followed him to her new room. When they entered, Mary tightened her grip on Charles's arm.

"Well Mary, this is the room you'll be staying in, Charles I'll go and get those papers you have to sign" Mr Enges said and left the room.

"Where's the bed?" Mary asked. Charles showed her to the bed and she sat down.

"You won't be here long, it'll go fast" Charles told her.

"Pa I-"Mary's voice broke.

"I can't stand the thought of being here by myself" She continued.

"Mary, remember you need this, you agreed that this is what you needed" Charles tried to assure her.

"I just know I'm not gonna fit in, it's so hard without actually seeing what's in front me" Mary shook her head.

"That's why you're here, they're gonna teach you that stuff, how to take care of yourself" Charles said.

Mary stood up. "Pa please don't go" she cried.

Charles pulled her into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face. When he began to pull away, Mary grabbed onto him tighter.

"Pa _please _don't leave me here!" Mary cried. "Don't leave me here!"

Charles kissed her forehead and whispered a shaky "I love you." Before pulling away and hesitantly closed the door behind him.

Mary felt for her bag on the bed and picked it up, holding it to her chest. She reached her one arm out in front of her and walked forward, trying to find the dresser. When she reached it, she placed her bag down.

_What I am I supposed to do now, why in the world did I agree to this! _Mary screamed in her head, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Why god, _why?" _she shakily whispered.

(A/N:) there's the second chapter, really hope yous like it! I know it's short, but they will get longer. Please review so I can continue!


	3. As if he knows

Chapter 3

Mary was sitting on her bed in her new room, unpacking her bag. There was a knock on the door.

"What?" She asked.

"It's Adam, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied flatly.

"I brought your supper." Adam said.

"I'm not hungry." Mary said stubbornly.

"Yes you are." he said.

She sighed irritably.

"Come on, it's at the table." Adam told her.

Mary stood up and walked towards the table with an arm in front of her. She reached the table and sat down.

"Your plate's in front of you." Adam said.

Mary reached out and grabbed something off the plate and took a bite out of it. She heard Adam shift in his chair.

"Don't eat with your hands." Adam said.

"I know like people watching me!" Mary snapped.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I prefer to eat alone!" she said.

"I'm trying teaching you" Adam told her.

"I think I know how to eat!" Mary argued.

"I know, but just because you're blind doesn't mean you have to eat with your hands." Adam argued back.

Mary stood up. "If I wanted help I would've asked for it!" she yelled.

Adam raised his eyebrows "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Don't saying that I don't know what I'm talking about!" Mary demanded.

"I think you know perfectly well what you're talking about." Adam said honestly.

"Are you always this confusing?" she snapped.

"Just telling you the truth, anyway come on and eat, I haven't had my dinner yet." he said.

"I _told _you, I don't need someone watching me while I eat!" Mary shouted.

"You're very stubborn aren't you." Adam pointed out.

"I don't wanna be here and I don't need you annoying me, GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Mary screamed at him. She grabbed the plate in front of her and angrily threw it away.

Adam stood up and sighed and stood up.

"Fine, maybe you'll be more cooperative tomorrow." He said, walking towards the door.

"Oh and ah, this is your room, so if you make a mess, you clean it up." He told her before closing the door behind him.

Mary stood there looking infuriated then lied down on the bed. She reached to her right and quickly grabbed her brush from her bedside table.

_Does he think he knows everything! As if he knows what it's like… not being able to see, _she thought to herself as she slowly brushed her wavy hair.

**Weeeellll thank you for the reviews people, I wouldn't keep writing without them. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review (:**


	4. Looking up

Chapter 4

_Sigh sigh sigh sigh I want to go home… _Mary's thoughts were interrupted by knocking at the door.

"Time to get up Mary." she heard Adam's voice say.

_Hmmm, I guess. _She thought and slid out of bed. She reached her clothes drawer and began dressing herself.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" Mary said flatly.

_Knock knock_

Mary sighed impatiently. "I said come in." she said.

"Come and open the door." She heard Adam say.

She glared and slowly struggled her way towards the door. _Dresser, okay keep moving that way, no that way, wall, door handle, okay got it. _She opened it and stepped aside.

"Ah, good job. I've brought breakfast, let's see if we can eat it without throwing it." Adam said and walked over to the table.

Mary reached the bed then turned right to the table and sat down.

"Come on" Adam told Mary.

Mary placed her hand on the railing and put her foot out, finding the steps in front of her until she reached the bottom.

"Ya see, that wasn't so hard." Adam said.

Mary glared. "No I _don't _see that's the point!" she said harshly.

Adam sighed. "All you think about is being blind, you're a perfectly normal person who just isn't able to see with their eyes. When are you gonna get on with life?" he said.

Mary thought about this for a second. "I wanted to be a teacher, that's all I wanted and now it's taken away from me." She snapped.

"You shouldn't be so sure of that." He told her.

This puzzled Mary.

"Anyway, walk back up the stairs and you can make your bed without throwing the blankets." Adam said.

Mary smiled for the first time since she arrived there, things seemed to be going right.

"And then we can eat with the other students for supper." He smiled.

"That sounds nice" Mary agreed then smiled again. She turned around and grabbed the railing, then walked back up the stairs towards her room.

Mary opened her door then walked over to her bed and began pulling the covers straight.

Adam led Mary into the dining room and they sat down with the other students.

"Do you have any siblings Mary?" Adam asked.

Mary smiled. "I have three sisters Laura, Carrie and Grace, Grace is just a baby."

"I bet you miss them." He replied.

Mary nodded. "A lot."

"Mr Kendall!" Mary heard a male voice across from her say.

"Yes Mathew?" Adam asked.

"I've been practising my writing and my reading!" said Mathew.

Adam smiled. "Very good Mathew."

Mary's eyebrows furrowed. _Oh, he mustn't be blind… or something. _She thought to herself.

**There's chapter 4, it's a bit short, but yeah. Please review!**


End file.
